1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection circuit for optical disc players, and more particularly to a protection circuit which can prevent the unnecessary radiation of laser beams due to a malfunction of the optical disc player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional optical disc players, the radiation of laser beams is prevented only when an door of the set is open, the condition of which is detected by means of a eject switch. Practically, the eject switch is turned on when the door is closed. However, the eject switch may be turned on due to a mechanical shock or deformation thereof even when the door of the set is open, causing the laser beams to be radiated by turning on a start switch. This may cause injury to the human body. Further, the laser beams may also be radiated due to a malfunction even when the disc is not safely placed on a disc table.